


with u - ateez woosan

by juum34n



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universes, Transmigration, Woosan, Work In Progress, bxb - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juum34n/pseuds/juum34n
Summary: in which choi san woke up in a parallel universe after getting hit by a truck, suddenly being thrown in the face with information about soulmates.--system: you are one of the lucky ones that the heavens has chosen to be reincarnated as your original self, thus you will be transported to another universe.choi san: ...can i go home ㅠㅠ
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

choi san, 21 years old. currently thinking about how his life would turn out if he had decided to pay more attention to his surroundings.

he worked as a dance instructor, and had just gotten off work after having a conflict with his co-worker. he was feeling the most annoyed he had felt in many months, and he just wanted to get home as quickly as he could and snuggle with his dog plushie, shiber.

the green man light was on. he stepped his foot out onto the road without much thought, thinking that all cars would definitely stop.

that wasn't always the case.

\--

a sharp headache woke san up. he opened his eyes to a piercing sunlight that shone through the thin curtains. after he had adjusted to the excessive amount of light, he looked around the familiar space. he was in his room.

yawning, san reached out for his phone, and checked for any notifications, and surprisingly, there were none at all. not even the daily reminders that he set. not even those unnecessary notifications from games reminding him to collect his daily gifts.

by habit, he started to recall the events of the previous night. he met some cute and hardworking kids, then taught them the basics... he remembered he needed to improvise on his teaching plan. after that... what happened after that... he fought with that disgusting old lady at the front desk, and...

his headache that had gone dull had returned again, this time twice the pain then when he had woke up.

the events of last night slowly fell into place, as he tried to remember bits of it as the pain increased.

he was crossing a road and... got hit by a car?????

_then why was i still in my room???_

"good morning, choi san. today is the 12th of february, 20XX. it is now 8.43am, friday," a sweet, disembodied voice inavded his thoughts, surprising him. there was no one else other than him in this room. why...?

"you have died in a car accident last night. however, you are one of the lucky ones that the heavens has chosen to be reincarnated as your original self, thus you will be transported to another universe,"

"d-died? a-another universe?"

"yes. this universe is quite different from the boring one you live in,"

"b-but... who are you? why can't i see you? are you just my imagination? am i dreaming?" san asked, and just as he finished speaking, a ray of gold light shot through the window and blinded his eyes. the ray of light dimmed down, and out appeared a gentle-looking boy wearing a white robe with gold linings, and with fluttering, iridescent wings on his back. his skin was sunkissed, which made him look... godly.

"w-wow... i really am having such a weird dream..." he mumbled under his breath, and pinched himself, to which he yelped.

"see? you're not in a dream. what i just said is true," the boy said, rolling his eyes.

"... can anyone relate to me right now?"

"unfortunately, no. we strictly do not allow the secrets of the heavens to be revealed. you cannot say it anyway. the heavens restrict you from talking about it,"

san remained silent, raising his brows at the boy. the boy kept silent too and kept eye contact with him.

"anyways, soulmates exist in this universe. if you look in the mirror, you can see one on your neck," the boy then pointed to the mirror, and motioned him to go take a look.

san didn't believe him at first. but so much has already happened in the past 10 minutes or so. sighing, he jumped off the bed and trudged to the mirror beside it.

he had never felt so shocked in his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

_san had never felt so shocked in his whole life._

on the side of his neck was a small black dot that had never appeared on his body before.

"that's an indicator. if your soulmate returns your feelings, then it'd disappear," the boy explained as he watched san rubbing it. _it's permanent, my dear brother..._

“are you ready to head over to the other universe now?” the boy asked, yawning. he had been repeating the same information to countless number of people for a while, he wanted to quit this role. 

“u-uh? i don’t know? i just want to go home and continue life as usual?” san started to panic. he didn’t like the idea of having a soulmate. aren’t soulmates supposed to date? no way he was going to commit to something like that! shiber and his job as a dance trainer for kids was already good enough. a soulmate? who needed that?

“oh right, i almost forgot. your life will be totally different. this is another different universe, remember?” san’s mouth dropped to the ground. all his hardwork and effort he had put in to get that job... was just washed down the drain like that. just one act of crossing the road legally. just because of that. he was very close to breaking down to tears. 

“in this life, you’re currently a first year high school student. you have quite a reputable status in school as the handsome knight in shining armour. you also have many close friends. your new life isn’t that bad. i’ll send the rest of the information to your memory bank. you can familiarise yourself with it later,” the boy(whomst name was still unknown til this point) explained, and for the nth time, san couldn’t believe his ears. he stood rooted to the ground, unable to accept the new load of information. 

“ugh, let’s not waste anymore time. i’m gonna transport you there right now,” he rolled his eyes, and chanted some unknown words. in an instant, the room was filled with golden light, and they were picked up by it, transporting into the many dimensions of the universe. (???? i read too much surreal memes)

\--

the next time san had opened his eyes, he was in the school toilet.

"h-hey? u-um, the angel-looking boy?" san whispered, afraid that there was someone else in the toilet.

"my name is yeosang. i'm still here, no worries," yeosang's voice rang in san's head, and really, he thought he was making all of these up.

"you fool, none of these are fake. i can read your thoughts. we can communicate through telepathy," san could literally feel yeosang roll his eyes.

_o-okay then. um... what do i do now?!_

"damn, i'm doing a lot of talking today," yeosang took a deep breathe, and started on his speech.

"right now, it is 12.30pm, and you're having lunch period. it ends in 30 minutes. you just excused yourself from your table of cool friends to take a dump, so yeah, here we are. oh, and also, just act like you normally do. i have already sent the memory file to your bank. just go throught it,"

_oh, like, right now? "_ duh!"

automatically, a virtual screen that contained his memories popped up, and again, for the nth time, san couldn't believe himself.

he clicked onto the folder named 'family life'.

everything was the same. his family members, his hobbies, his likes, dislikes. except for his birthdate. he was born later than he originally was.

"glad you noticed. it's still 20XX, so you've only grown younger,"

ah.

he was 16 again. how nice. or not.

"it is nice. because i'll be spending it with you. angel yeosang to the rescue!"

_what?! you're going to be here too?_

"yep. i'll be enrolling as a transfer student two days later,"

_why two days?_

"hey, an angel can be lazy too,"

san rolled his eyes, and clicked the folder named 'school life'.

it was quite a big shock. there were so many profiles, he didn't know where to start. he didn't even have that many friends back in his high school days... this was a lot. like A LOT.

his eyes landed on a particulary attractive boy.


	3. Chapter 3

_his eyes landed on a particulary attractive boy._

“oh wow, i’ve never seen him before. wow, him too! i guess my friends are all different now,” san mumbled to himself in bitterness as he looked down the list to see many new faces. he were friends with some funny dudes and they weren't in the list.

“you’re just too popular and don’t even remember half their faces...” yeosang facepalmed.

“maybe. but wow, yunho is still my best friend! that’s cool. i wonder what’s he doing now,” he smiled at the thought of goofing around with yunho in korean literature class and all the inside jokes they had came up with.

“yah, choi san! you’ve been in here for like, 20 minutes! the bell has rung, did you even hear it?” speak of the devil! this familiar, soothing voice belonged to yunho, his best and first friend in high school.

"a-ah i'm finished! just give me a few seconds!" san quickly dismissed the virtual screen and exited the cubicle, washing his hands.

he smiled at yunho after flicking away the water in the sink, low-key checking him out. _dang, he's still the same._

"what's the next period?" yunho asked out of habit, and san surprisingly _also_ habitually answered, "math," he was even surprised at himself.

"ah right! that's awesome. i forgot to do the math homework!" yunho groaned and rubbed his head, messing his hair up.

san felt so nostalgic. yunho would always mess his hair up whenever he forgot something. well, it was literally all the time. he always forgets things.

he giggled at the adorable sight and patted his head, trying to smooth down stray hair strands in the process.

"just tell the teacher you helped your mom with chores til late in the night so you weren't able to finish it,"

"but the problem is," yunho paused. "i used the same excuse last week,"

"oh,"

"yeah,"

san sighed. "well, we've reached the classroom!"

"omg no! you have to help me come up with an excuse! i'll help you write the letter, i swear!" yunho pleaded, trying to win san over with his horrible aegyo.

but san was confused. what letter? he didn't remember yunho helping him write any kinds of letters back in the day. he even did all of his own writing for language class.

"j-just... uh... tell her you had soccer practice til 6pm and was too tired so you slept all the way til this morning!" san spotted the teacher turning round the corner and to their classroom, so he quickly pushed yunho in the class.

he can worry about the letter later. he didn't even know if he himself did the homework!

soon, class started and as usual, the teacher asked for the homework and as usual, yunho had to explaim himself. lucky for them, the teacher accepted his excuse and san had indeed did the homework. great!

the 'letter' yunho mentioned still hasn't left his mind after 40 minutes into math class. he tried to recall and think of something that might have been related to the letter, but to no avail.

"wow choi san, did you forget about me?" a sweet voice filled his mind suddenly, invading his thoights and breaking his concentration.

"huh?" he accidentally spoke out loud, attracting the attention of his classmates and teacher, including yunho.

"yes, choi san? do you have something you don't understand?"

"u-uh, nope, i-i thought i saw the divide as minus and was confused. hahaha, it's nothing now. i'm fine," san sheepishly smiled, hoping the teacher won't question him further.

"hahaha, are you dumb? i guess you really forgot about me, then," yeosang laughed out loud and san thought he saw him rolling on the ground laughing.

_frick you, yeosang_

"no you. now let's get on with the letter. you wanna know, do you," he asked, but more like demanded.

_yeah i do, but how about the class? i need to pay attention!_

"you're a smart kid, don't worry. your brain will automatically solve all the questions. the information you've learnt before can be applied here! i heard you were almost at the top of the class, anyway,"

_wow, just wow. i'm so speechless. that's great, then. you aren't lying to me, right? it's okay to skip this class and listen to you?_

"yes! we've gone until this point and you still don't trust me? lame, lol,"

_did you just say lol???_

"yeah yeah. do you want to know about the letter or not? you're so wishy washy," complained yeosang, who had rolled his eyes yet again.

_of course. just tell me._

"finally. so, you know that guy that you thought was attractive while you were scrolling through your friend list?"

yeah. what about him?

"well, his name is jung wooyoung,"

san didn't know why, but his chest started to throb in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

_san didn't know why, but his chest started to throb in pain._

"ouch. i can feel your pain by 50%," san could hear yeosang start to breathe heavier than he usually did. 

san didn't want to attract anymore unnecessary attention, so he endured the pain and tried not to show it in any way. he was pretty good at enduring pain, plus it wasn’t really _that_ painful(at least to san).

"aw. i don't want to spoil the fun for you just one day in this universe. oh well,"

_w-what fun is there to spoil?_

"i really want to tell you, but i'm nice so i won't. you'll have to figure it out yourself!"

_what! aren't you here to help me figure things out!_

"you're right! but i assist you in figuring them out. i've already given you a big clue, actually,"

_ugh, damn it. the pain won't stop. i hate this._

"oh, you won't. it's gonna stop in a few seconds. about time, now!" yeosang giggled and appeared in mini-form on san's desk. he sat comfortably on the little space between san's index and thumb that was gripping a pen.

there was a knock on the door and a familiar boy entered without waiting for a response or whatsoever. he swept his hand across his soft, black hair through the middle as he looked up from the book he was holding. his hair fell back down on his eyes lightly, making him look attractive as f. just that simple gesture made san's chest throb a little more. maybe his heart had accelerated, too.

"hi, miss yoo. you forgot your book back in class 1D," his silvery voice somehow soothed the pain by a lot.

"ah, thank you wooyoung! i was wondering where i had misplaced it. you may return to your class now," miss yoo dismissed him quickly and san somehow felt a little sad.

"please be careful next time!" wooyoung bowed his head and left the room. immediately, girls around him started to discuss.

"wtf was that!!!!!! he just did that thing, right???"

"yesss!!!! that was totally the killing move!!! omg his hand though!!!"

"omg he's kiling me!!!! so sexy!!!"

um. he rolled his eyes, but can't help but feel a little... annoyed? or...

"jealous. you're jealous," yeosang had hopped off his hand, chuckling.

_of what?_

"jealous _for._ not of,"

_what?_

"forget it. you'll know someday," yoesang took one last look at him and disappeared in thin air.

_hey, wait! help me pull out the information screen and check that boy's details!_

"of course. but you can call him by his name, though,"

_yeah, yeah._

jung wooyoung... he hadn't met someone with this name in his past life. not even on the job.

"here you go, information about him!"

**_jung wooyoung, 15._ **

_**birthday:** _ _**26 november** _

**_soulmate: -_ **

**_mother, father, younger brother_ **

**_likes chicken, dislikes spiders etc_ **

_**mutual friends:** _ _**yunho, mingi, seonghwa, hongjoong** _

_he knows yunho? how come i didn't even know that?_

"yeah. about the letter... you really can't recall? not even in this life's memories?"

san frowned, thinking again. he shook his head.

"okay, look. you made a bet with mingi that if the cafeteria sold beef this week, you'd do anything he says. so that dumbass dared you to write a love letter to wooyoung, whose popularity among the girls and even the seniors, is huge,"

_oh... so that's what the letter is all about._

"oh yeah. one more thing–the events that occur in this universe won't really match up with the ones in your original universe. so don't bother searching your past memories next time," yeosang chuckled, turning off the virtual screen.

"that's all for today. please go home and work on pages 40 to 43," miss yoo's voice suddenly came into focus after all this time. seems like yeosang has also retreated.

"hey! thanks for earlier, buddy! i'll help you with that letter as promised!" yunho winked and swung an arm around san's neck.

"uh... hahah, no thanks. i think i'd rather write it myself," san smiled awkwardly, rejecting his offer. it would be weird for someone else to write your own love letter, anyway.

"woah, you're really serious on this? y'know, it doesn't matter if you don't write it. i can always tell mingi-"

"nah. i'll just do it, since i've already agreed. don't wanna let him down,".

"okay then. you do you, i guess. but you do sound like you kinda like him," yunho whispered, giggling.

"wooyoung?" right after he finished his sentence, his face started to heat up.

"wow, wow, wow! we have a situation here!" yunho exclaimed, patting san's back.

"wow, wow, wow, what's going on?" mingi, who had just entered their class for his next lesson started to holler at the top of his lungs. everyone in the classroom started to look at the trio.

"oh, would you shut up, song," san groaned, rolling his eyes.

"mingi! san might have a crush!" yunho had stood up beside mingi and leaned close to his ear, whispering.

"oooh! on jung?"

"yes!!!!"

"..." san was speechless.

"that's great then! i'm the one who brought y'all together, shouldn't you treat me something?" mingi teased, swinging an arm around san just like yunho did earlier.

"oh, what period is it now? it's chemistry, right? toodles, i'm off to my next location!" san ignored both of their protests and stormed out of the classroom. 

“hey, choi san! you’d better treat me to lunch tomorrow!” mingi shouted gravelly as he watched san leave.

once he was fully out of the class, he revealed a small smile. yunho and mingi were still the same old annoying kiddos. “hey, choi san! you better treat me to lunch tomorrow!”

there was once where san had showed this new girl around school because she bumped into him while being lost. the two boys teased him about it for the next few days or so. thinking back, san didn’t really mind back then. so why did he mind so much now? besides, they were a bunch of high school kids who were growing up, after all. 

before san could think of anything else, he felt a dull pain on his chest. 

“ah... i’m sorry, i wasn’t paying attention-agh!” it was wooyoung. he suddenly clutched his stomach in pain and collapsed to the floor. it was as if he had food poisoning. 

“h-hey, what’s wrong?” san shouted tremulously, holding wooyoung up from his shoulders. should he bring him to the nurse’s office? should he report to a teacher first?

wooyoung’s breath started to get heavier and san could see that a thin layer of sweat had formed on his forehead. without a thought, san placed wooyoung’s arm around his neck and carried him up on his arms. 

“i-i’m fine, you d-don’t have to bring me anywhere,” wooyoung said breathily, tapping lightly on san’s chest. however, san didn’t slow down at all. “no, i insist! what if there’s something wrong-”

“no, no, i’m really fine now. you can put me down,” wooyoung strangulated, using more force to hit san’s chest now.

“what? but what if it comes back-” san was cut off yet again. 

“i’m sure it won’t. this has happened before. i know this feeling,” somehow, wooyoung’s face was red and was still breathing heavily.

“your condition. i don’t trust you. what if this time it continues? nope, i’m not letting that happen,” san’s tone was strict, but was filled with nothing but gentleness. 

“...you idiot,”


	5. Chapter 5

_“...you idiot,”_

san stopped walking. 

“what did you just say?”

“i said you’re an idiot! now put me down,”

“ugh, fine then! if that’s what you want. don’t come running at me if the same thing happens later on,” he gently placed wooyoung down on his feet and walked off, adjusting his bag strap. he had kinda hoped that wooyoung would stop him, but sadly, he never heard his voice again for the rest of the day. he did return to chemistry class 30 minutes late, though. 

the end of the last period finally arrived. without much thought, san started to make his way home the usual way, but yeosang suddenly popped out in front of him, scaring him out of his wits. 

“ahh! what the heck-” oh right, yeosang was only visible to san. he awkwardly cleared his throat and pretended to text someone. 

“you actually have a house to return to. not your old one, don’t worry,” yeosang chirpped, gesturing for san to follow along. 

_what? what kind of house? is it nearby? do i live alone?_

“a large apartment, yes it is nearby and no, you don’t,”

_what? who am i living with? how come i have no idea? why didn’t this show up on the virtual information screen?_

“tch, calm down,” yeosang sighed, “i hid the information from you, that’s why. i wanted this to be a surprise!” he chuckled, patting san’s back.

_you can hide information???_

“that’s right!” he winked, “oh, we’re here. just head up to the fifth floor, turn right and stop at room 502. good luck!”

_hey! you haven’t told me whom i’m living with!_

“you’ll find out once you get in. now go! i’m leaving,” yeosang smiled and waved goodbye before disappearing into thin air. 

“that damned angel...” san mumbled and sighed heavily. he hoped he didn’t live with weird people... at least let him live with someone he was friends with!

soon, san arrived on the fifth floor. he exited the lift and turned right just like yeosang had instructed and started his search for room 502. 

“500, 501, 502!” he mumbled as he passed by the different doors. however, he was faced with an electronic keypad lock. _damn it, yeosang! would it hurt to give me the full information?!_

just as he was about to try to call for yeosang, the door opened. 

“oh, san!” it was... seonghwa?

“h-hey?” his palms started to sweat.

“come in, what are you doing outside?”

“o-okay,” san was at a loss. he actually lived with seonghwa? alone? are there other people too?

san remembered seonghwa in his past life, he was acquaintances with him. they didn’t really see each other on school grounds since he was a second year. their dismassal timings were different, too. seeing him here... it was just too weird for san. his feelings were indescribable. was he happy? sad? angry?

he looked around the place. there were more than two rooms-heck, there were at most four rooms! so they weren’t the only ones, after all!

“did you forget the password again, perhaps?” seonghwa chuckled, handing him a piece of paper. “here, don’t lose it. write it down on your phone or something,”

“yeah... thanks,”

he sighed. “just one week of living here and you’re already forgetful. what a cute junior,” did seonghwa just call him cute?

“i’m not cute. wooyoung is,”

“haha, what?”

_what?!?!?!?_

he didn’t even think of saying that at all! it was definitely yeosang who was behind this. but of course, he couldn’t explain himself. 

“hahaha! i suppose you’ve met him already? he’s supposed to move in tonight,”

oh. OH.

the living room went silent for a while. 

“seonghwa! oh, san’s here too!” a familiar, honeyed voice broke the silence, along with the melody of the security lock and a closing door. 

it was hongjoong! oh thank god, the almighty hongjoong hyung who helped him with math and chemistry! the hyung who seemed to know everything! the hyung who always gave him his extra snacks! a good hyung!

“hey baby,” seonghwa extended his arms, letting hongjoong jump into them. they hugged for like. one uncomfortable minute for san and finally let go of each other. oh, so they’re dating in this universe. he remembered all the times where hongjoong was so whipped for seonghwa but he wouldn’t admit he was in love. the pining was real. 

“wooyoung’s gonna start living with us soon! are you excited?” hongjoong exclaimed, heading to the kitchen after throwing his bag on the sofa. 

“y-yeah. can’t wait to have another addition!” san tried to sound as excited as possible. 

“this dude called wooyoung cute earlier. he’s obviously excited for sure,” seonghwa chuckled, winking at san. 

“no-”

“wow, really? so the rumors i heard were true!”

_i hate._

\--

san took a shower and headed straight to his room, trying to avoid seonghwa as much as possible. he needed some time for himself. and to blame yeosang.

his room... was almost identical to his own room back in his past life. there was an addition of textbooks and stationery, but other than that, everything was the same.

he looked around for a bit, went through some stuff and tidied his shelf a little before getting scared to death for the nth time by none other than yeosang the angel.

"oh my god! yeosang! stop scaring me!" san whisper-shouted as he glared at the boy who was standing by his door.

"geez, sorry san. just coming to check on you, love," yeosang grinned, now walking over to sit on san's bed.

san rolled his eyes and continued arranging the things on his desk. he suddenly turned around and dragged his chair over to the foot of his bed where yeosang was sitting.

"you! why did you make me say that?"

"hmm? say what?"

"you know what i mean,"

"no i don't," yeosang smiled cheekily, which made san roll his eyes. "stop teasing me,"

"fine, sorry about that. i saw that incident in the hallway, so i just wanted to check something,” yeosang smiled innocently, but san wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

“check what? what can it do? what can seonghwa do afterwards?”

“well... something that i’m not supposed to say because heaven forbids,” he shrugged, moving further back on the bed so he could lean on the wall. 

“is seonghwa an angel too?”

“nope,”

“but how is wooyoung related to me? i don’t remember him from my past life either. our paths seems to be crossing so much in this life,” san sighed, looking down onto his feet. 

“you’ll know soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

_“you’ll know soon,”_

“san! wooyoung is here!” san had just plopped down on his bed beside yeosang, when hongjoong’s voice travelled to his ear. 

“off you go, san! see you soon,”

“shut up, you’re always around me,” san rolled his eyes and jumped off his bed, trudging out of his room. once he opened the door, he was greeted with someone–probably wooyoung–around the same height as him, carrying a large box which seemed to heavy for him to carry. 

on instinct, san immediately went forward and helped to share the weight on the opposite side of the box. after they entered his room and placed it down on the floor, wooyoung lifted his head to thank the person, but was instead greeted with that familiar, strict but gentle gaze. 

“don’t carry heavy stuff like that by yourself next time. we’re all nice people here, just shout for someone,” san awkwardly scratched his head as his gaze met with wooyoung’s eyes that were enlarged in shock. 

“t-thanks,” he barely managed to get the word out as he quickly rushed out of the room again. 

“i’m choi san! call for me next time if you need help,” san’s gaze followed wooyoung’s nervous figure as he hurried out of the room to get more stuff. 

“hmm. something smells fishy,” it was seonghwa. he was leaning against his doorframe with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

san sighed. “there is nothing fishy,”

“i’m seonghwa! currently dating hongjoong,” he announced when wooyoung passed by their rooms again. “literally everyone knows, seonghwa, geez. stop trying to flex,” san rolled his eyes. somehow, he felt like he could approach seonghwa more after that talk with yeosang. did he pull some strings...

“it’ll be nothing to flex about soon! you’re gonna start flexing to others soon, anyway,” seonghwa shrugged, laughing. san didn’t know what to reply with. 

unexpectedly, some words escaped from his mouth. “we shall see,” it was yeosang. 

“come to the kitchen once you’re done, kiddos! i made us some hot chocolate!” hongjoong shouted, appearing at the end of the corridor and waving at them. 

“coming, love!” two puppy ears and a large, wagging tail appeared on seonghwa in san’s imagination. he sighed. “why don’t they live by themselves instead...,”

wooyoung was now unpacking his things in his room. he only had those few things with him, so san didn’t feel like the need to help him out. 

“why? just go help him out!” yeosang had appeared once again.

it’s rude to go through his stuff. plus, he would reject me anyway.

“you won’t know if you try!”

no!

“san, what are you standing staring at wooyoung’s room for?” hongjoong had appeared at the end of the corridor again, this time holding a cup of hot chocolate. 

“a-ah-”

yeosang chuckled. “just go help him!”

“i-i was about to ask wooyoung if he needs help!”

“oh, alright then. your cups are on the dining table! warm them up if it gets cold,”

“mhm, thanks hyung,” 

san went inside wooyoung’s room afterwards. “d-do you need help?” he stuttured, feeling quite nervous for some reason. 

“n-nope, i’m a-almost done,”

“ah...”

“you can go have your hot chocolate first,”

“i’ll wait for you,”

“...okay,”

silence. awkard. really, really awkward. 

san decided to have a conversation so it wouldn’t be so weird and awkward. “u-um, how’s your stomach? is it better?”

“yeah. it hasn’t acted up again so you can calm down,” wooyoung smiled a little, “you can sit on my bed or chair,”

“ah, okay... thanks. and i’m glad to hear,”

“mhm,”

silence. again.

“why are you so nervous around me? haha. just act like you always are,” wooyoung giggled, hanging up the last of his clothes in the cupbaord. 

“i don’t know! i don’t want to be nervous too,”

“then just don’t be nervous,”

“okay, geez, barbara. you done yet? just say you need help. or have you forgotten my name so you won’t call for help?” san teased, trying to be himself like wooyoung said. 

“oh dear choi san, can you please come here and help me?”

“mmm, okay! what do i do?”

“help me place these on the shelf,” wooyoung pointed to a box full of books. “oh, so this was what we carried just now?” san asked, eyeing the familiar box. 

“mhm,”

a few minutes of much more comfortable silence passed as the two started working. 

“yo, but it’s so crazy how i bumped into you earlier and we’re living under the same roof now,” san exclaimed as he stacked the books nicely on the shelf. 

“right. maybe it’s fate,” a small smile tugged on wooyoung’s lips, but slowly faded as he thought of something.

“hey, san... did you also experience some kind of pain on your chest? or maybe on your stomach too?”

“yup. it happened when you visited our class to return ms yoo's book,” san replied, but soon realised something. his eyes grew bigger as he thought about it. “h-how did you know?”

“o-oh... i don’t know. just guessing,” wooyoung replied nonchalantly, shrugging, “how can you just guess this?” san placed the textbook he was holding onto the desk and approached wooyoung.

“well... i thought maybe-”

“wooyoung, san! are you two finished? the hot chocolate’s becoming ice chocolate!” it was hongjoong. _damn it, hongjoong hyung!_

“ah, okay, coming!” wooyoung shouted back. he grabbed san’s wrist lightly and smiled. 

“let’s go,”


	7. Chapter 7

_“let’s go,”_

san’s heart skipped a beat. he let wooyoung pull him along as he stared at their connnected hands and thought about wooyoung’s small smile. it was kinda cute. no lies. legitimate. if he was a girl, maybe he’d already be swoon. 

“we’re here! sorry for the wait,” wooyoung apologised to the two senior students who were cuddling on the sofa. san awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and settled down on the sofa beside wooyoung. he picked up the warm cup of hot chocolate and started sipping on it. 

“hyungs, why don’t the two of you rent a small apartment and live together, instead of renting this large one and sharing it with us?” san asked out of curiousity and maybe a little bit of disgust. _stop showing your love in front of us..._

“well, for starters, this is my parents’ old house, so i decided to move in. and of course, we also like to flex our relationship. thus we decided to put up an ad on the school notice board,” seonghwa answered while placing a kiss on hongjoong’s cheek. in response, hongjoong chuckled and lightly pushed his partner away. “no, no, we have no choice but to call for two more people,”

“hahaha, okay...” san awkwardly squeezed out a few laughing sounds and continued on his hot chocolate. 

“don’t worry, you two are good juniors of mine, so i won’t let you pay expensive rent. thank you for reaching out!” seonghwa reached out to pat them both of their heads and wooyoung smiled in return. san was just... dumbfounded. 

“y-yeah, thanks hyung,”

“okay! your mother and i are finished, so we’ll leave first!” he stood up and held out a hand for hongjoong to take. “i’m not the mother!” he argued, slapping seonghwa’s hand away jokingly. “oh, sure you are,”

“have a good rest, hyungs!” san called after them and both responded with ‘thanks’. and finally, they were done from the living room. 

wooyoung snickered, whilst san sighed. “i’m gonna suffer everyday, watching them flirt...” he looked down at his cup bitterly and sighed again. 

“bear with it. sooner or later, we’ll be getting used to this,” wooyoung replied nonchalantly, calmly sipping on his hot chocolate. san nodded in acknowledgement.

hence, the two were shrouded in silence.

“oh, right! how did you know i felt pain on my chest?” san suddenly asked in a loud voice and wooyoung flinched, almost spilling the hot chocolate. 

“o-oh, that... well, it’s all part of this soulmate thing. this pain. my pain. it hurts whenever you hear your soulmate’s name,” he stopped to sip on the hot chocolate. “i must’ve found my soulmate already. this pain started last week, but i have a condition. i can’t tell my soulmate just by hearing their name. so i just wanted to share my soulmate pains with someone who also has them,”

“so you just asked by chance?”

“mhm,”

“if you don’t mind me asking further. how would you... know your who’s your soulmate?” san hesitated a little, afraid that wooyoung wouldn’t be willing to answer it. 

“it’s okay, i don’t mind at all. i went to a soulmate specialist a few years ago. she told me that i would be able to tell by the indicator. it would turn brown everytime i’m near my soulmate, but it works once in a blue moon. it’s behind my neck anyway, so there’s no point. don’t know why i was born like that,” wooyoung smiled bitterly and san felt sad just by looking at him. he wanted to just cuddle him and pat his back, tell him it’s okay and that he would be there for him. but he felt that it’d be kinda weird. maybe he’d even scare him away, thus san stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"the reason why i won’t be able to tell just by hearing their name is because my pain would arrive much later,” wooyoung sighed and looked up at san. “you. is your system working fine?” he suddenly broke out into a smile, pointing his index finger at san.

“m-me? i-i guess. it’s my first time today,” san stuttered, returning wooyoung’s smile. the huge grin on his face turned into a playful smirk. “who’s the lucky girl?”

“hmm... i’m not so sure myself,” san started to recall the events during math class that would had possibly led to his pain. he was talking to yeosang about the letter yunho had mentioned and then... wooyoung came in. _but the pain would only come when you hear their name, right?_ he didn’t recall anyone calling his name. 

“i think i forgot. i’ll just have to wait for a few more times to tell, then,” san said with his head down. how could he not remember something as important as this? he was a total dumbass. 

“maybe it’d happen tomorrow,” wooyoung patted san’s back reassuringly, smiling softly at him. he seemed to be smiling a lot today.

“thanks. i hope you can find your soulmate soon, too,” san reached out and placed his hand reassuringly on wooyoung’s shoulder in return. wooyoung giggled and so did san. afterwards, the two boys sat discussing other useless topics until they finished their hot chocolate, then deciding to wash their cups together. 

“say, wooyoung. what if one day, you finally knew who your soulmate is?” they were drying off their cups when san asked out of curiousity. 

“i... i would... apologise for not finding them sooner because of my condition. also... try to fall in love with them,” wooyoung replied with much hesitation, as if he had never thought of this. “oh right. i also won’t be as attracted to them as normal people would. you see, when normal people meet their soulmate, they’d feel butterflies and as if their heart would burst out anytime from all that beating. b-but i just... won’t feel as excited,” or rather, he was hesitating because he was afraid that san would treat him differently after knowing he had so many stupid conditions. 

“it’s just.. another condition of mine. i hope you won’t mind spending time with someone like me,” he looked up from the ground and met san’s tender gaze. 

“wooyoung, i don’t mind these conditions at all. instead, i’d like to thank you for being so honest with we. we’ve barely talked in school, after all!” san chuckled, lifting up his hand to pinch his cheeks. “we’re friends now, so don’t be pressured to tell me these kinds of things,” 

wooyoung beamed and the kitchen didn’t feel as dull anymore. he moved a few steps forward, until there was no gap between the two and leaned in. he wrapped his arms around san’s neck and placed his head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. “thank you for understanding,”

san was caught off-guard and stepped back a little. his arms were raised in mid-air and he didn’t know where to place them. should he hug back? should he pat his back? what?

“mhm,” yeosang was at it again. his arms moved against his will, his left resting on wooyoung’s back and the right went up to stroke his head gently. _oh well, thanks yeosang, i guess..._

“okay, let’s get back to organising my room,” wooyoung broke of the hug after a few more seconds and set off to his room without waiting for san. 

“hey, wait for me!” san quickly set down his cup at the drying rack and ran after wooyoung, not forgetting to turn off the kitchen lights.

wooyoung: _hmm, what? my heart kinda fluttered._


	8. Chapter 8

_hmm, what? my heart kinda fluttered._

san continued to arrange the books, while wooyoung organised his clothes. there wasn’t as much clothes as his books, so he was finished in no time and went to help san with the books. 

“ah, wooyoung, i don’t know where to place these,” san handed him a small notebook that seemed to be wooyoung’s diary. 

“oh, i’ll keep it myself. thanks!” he took the notebook from san and turned to the shelf beside his desk. as he raised his arm to place it on the highest shelf, some skin on his neck was exposed and san couldn’t help but notice a small, brown dot on his nape. 

_could that be his indicator?_ he shrugged and turned back to the remaining pile of books, but recalled wooyoung’s words from earlier. his indicator would turn brown once in a blue moon and that was when he was around his soulmate! 

it couldn’t be... him, right? 

_should i ask wooyoung about it? hey, yeosang, help me out here!_

“wooyoung,” seems like yeosang had received the signal, but was too lazy to answer.

“hmm?”

“your indicator, it’s brown,”

“what? really? let me see!” wooyoung rushed into the bathroom immediately. however, san grabbed his hand.

“i can just take a photo for you, wooyoung,” san sighed and pulled out his phone’s camera and turned wooyoung around, taking the photo.

“here,”

“what! it’s actually brown! wow! unbelievable!” wooyoung gasped, one hand covering his mouth and the other reaching back to touch his indicator.

"so... that means-"

"that my soulmate is nearby! could it be the neighbours, maybe?"

"did your specialist tell you the range for your indicator?"

"um. no. san, they don't do that," wooyoung laughed out loud, clapping his hands. his laugh was like music to san's ears, melodic and contagious.

"oh well. i hope i can meet them soon," sighed wooyoung, after the laughter died down. san couldn't help but feel his heart ache. what if he hugged him again?

without saying anything, san pulled wooyoung into another hug. like yeosang did earlier, he placed a hand on his head, stroking his hair gently and the other on the small of his back.

the same fluttering feeling emerged from his stomach again, making wooyoung feel as though he was on the clouds.

the more san stroked, the more wooyoung felt his heart beat accelerate, the more he felt like there were more and more butterflies in his stomach. this feeling was quite foreign to him. _is this how it feels like? to be attracted to your soulmate? mmm, this feeling is kinda nice..._

_what?! soulmate?!?!?!_

wooyoung pushed san away abruptly after realising what he had just thought of.

"a-ah, sorry wooyoung. i just wanted to comfort you-"

"n-no, n-not at all! i-i was j-just... s-surprised!" stuttered wooyoung, who had now went back to arranging his other belongings. san narrowed his eyes, thinking that something was off. but that didn't stop him from thinking that he was cute. if he was a girl, he'd fall for him immediately! moreover, this is the second time he had thought of this!! he would really date him if he was a girl, no kidding!!!

\--

that night, san laid on his bed, thinking about all the possibilities that he might possibly be wooyoung’s possible soulmate. what if the brown dot singalled that it was actually himself that was nearby and not some other neighbour? just... _what if?_

but it was really hard to believe. it was too much of a coincidence! how can he just find his soulmate just within one day in this life? he expected to search high and low, go up mountains and solve some riddles. he just won’t believe that his soulmate was found just like this without making any effort. 

"yo. calm down, san. sometimes, it’s best if you don’t put in too much effort. your soulmate might just be under your nose and you might be too bust putting in too much effort to notice anything,” yeosang appeared, sitting on a chair by san’s desk. he was dressed up like some ceo, sitting with his arms and legs crossed like the ceo of vocals he is. what??? but san had never heard him sing.

“oh, san. you’ll hear me sing soon. it’s just as heavenly as the moon goddess, chang e,” yeosang giggled and rubbed his nose cutely before opening his mouth again. “by the way, you’re almost there, choi san. i really, reeeally don’t wanna spoil this for you,”

_yeah, yeah, i get it. just hoping i’d get to solve this mystery by chance. by then, i hope my soulmate won’t be someone weird._

“ah, that’s hard to say. i can’t guarantee you,”

“you’re joking, right,” san voiced out, turning his head to face yeosang with a face similar to the moyai emoji(🗿).

yeosang shrugged whilst laughing. “it ain’t me who decided your soulmate! i sure can’t do anything about it if your soulmate’s some weird person,”

_i’ll just try to understand and love them if it really turns out to be someone weird..._

“you don’t have to force yourself to love your soulmate, you know,”

_what? don’t you have to love your soulmate no matter what?_

yeosang shook his head. _this boy is still very innocent and uninformed... sorry san._

“yup. the heavens can’t help it if you don’t have strong feelings for your soulmate. love can’t be forced, we all know that. however, the name of your original soulmate will be tattooed on your body in red, at the place where the pain occurs,”

_oh... that’s kinda sad._

“yeah, we can’t help it, anyways,”

“okay. that’s enough information for tonight. oh! i’ve decided that i’ll be joining you in school tomorrow,” yeosang stood up, smoothing down his suit(why’d he even dress like that, anyway).

_do whatever you like. i’m going to sleep now, good night angel boy._ san yawned and turned his back to yeosang. he giggled and disappeared, heading towards his place. a place up in the heavens. 

“jjong, you there?” yeosang was back at his living quarters, a small appartment shared with another fellow angel. 

“yup. just come in,” a buff-looking figure sat by the balcony, sipping on a cup of what seems like... water?

“what are you doing?”

jongho turned his head slowly and attractively, lowering his cup. “what do you think?”

yeosang rolled his eyes. “get in quickly, tonight’s much colder than last night. you might catch a cold,”

“by the way, how’s choi san and that... jung wooyoung?” jongho had stepped inside the apartment and closed the glass sliding door leading to the balcony. he went into the kitchen where yeosang was pouring a cup of water. 

“they’ve been interacting quite well. san might develop feelings soon. or is _already_ developing,” yeosang sighed, taking a sip from his cup. “how’s mingi doing?”

“good for you, then. that dumb song guy doesn’t give a shit about this. so he’s living like always, playing games with his soulmate all night and actually completing his homework,” jongho sighed too and did a facepalm. 

“at least he’s completing the homework,” yeosang chuckled and placed a comforting hand on jongho’s shoulder. “there, there. isn’t yunho already whipped for mingi? i’m sure it’ll work out between them,”

“that’s all i could hope for right now. at least he doesn’t treat me like some weird guy,”

“oh, right. i’m going to be entering the school tomorrow. you’ve been around mingi for a month now, wanna join me?” yeosang turned to face jongho, giving him a smile.

“no. it’s weird if we enter together. i’ll join you like, two days later if mingi’s not making any progress,” jongho loved that smile of his. he wanted to make him smile more in front of him, but he keeps letting him down instead. _sorry, yeosang. after all this bullshit, you’ll be my soulmate. for real this time._

“okay then. up to you,” yeosang’s hand left his shoulder, as much as jongho didn’t want it to. “i’m going to sleep now. good night, jjong,”

“yeah. night,”


	9. Chapter 9

“ _yeah, night,”_

\--

that morning, the four friends all left the house together under the constant nagging of seonghwa who had insisted that they go to school together on their ‘first day’ as roommates. 

yeosang hadn’t came to greet him yet, so he was expecting some kind of a surprise. something that would make san mentally shout, “stop scaring the heck out of me!”.

he wasn’t really looking forward to that. the only thing he was looking forward to was to perhaps have another wave of pain so he could finally find his soulmate. 

he decided to start now, on the streets as they were walking to school. 

“hey, hongjoong hyung. can you say yunho?” he nudged hongjoong. who was just standing beside him. “yunho? why?”

“nothing, just trying to see something,” he waited for a few seconds, then it was up to a minute, two minutes, three minutes... did he have a condition too? or maybe it’s not yunho. yes, that must be it. if he had a condition, yeosang would tell him in the first place, right?

“hyung, can you say mingi now?” he nudged hongjoong again and this time he answered without asking. _kids these days... trying to find your soulmate like this..._

san waited again and did not give up after waiting for five minutes. 

“who else is there...” he pondered, knitting his brows together. 

“don’t you have other friends?” seonghwa asked.

“um...” san treid his best to recall the other names he had seen from the virtual information board. he could’ve pulled it up right now and asked either of them to say out their names, but sadly he didn’t know how. he blames this on yeosang for not telling him the essentials.

_information board!_

_virtual screen!_

_open seseame!_

none of those worked, unfortunately. 

“you really have no friends?” seonghwa asked again. 

“a-ah, no, i’m just thinking of who would be more suitable for me, haha,” san replied awkwardly, his hand going up to rub his nape. he racked his brain again, trying to recall a random name.

“ah! moon taeil! from that, that uh...” he shut his eyes tight, gathering all of his concentration to remember which hecking class this moon taeil guy was from. 

“he’s a senior, class 3A,” hongjoong finished his sentence and patted san’s back. “you don’t have to search like this. what’s the rush? just sit back and enjoy single life before it ends,” he casually said, all this while holding onto seonghwa’s pinky. 

“what? hearing you say this... are you already tired of me?” seonghwa had leaned into his side, intertwined their hands and looked deeply into his eyes. hongjoong was embarrassed and was quick to explain himself. “i-i’m not! i just t-think that san would be someone who cherishes single life,”

wooyoung covered his mouth and giggled sneakily, but san had seen all of it. he smiled at the couple and placed his arm around him, the other tucked away into his pocket. wooyoung flinched a little from the sudden contact and kept his eyes on the ground. 

“how about you? do you want to find your soulmate soon?”

“mhm, i-i do, but...” he started to fiddle with his thumbs–something he would do when he was nervous or uncertain. “b-but i think they wouldn’t like me very much. i d-don’t think i deserve one,”

“wooyoung-ah, you’ve done nothing wrong! you most certainly deserve someone’s love and attention. if i must say, your soulmate doesn’t deserve you,” san comforted, moving his arm down to pat his back. “cheer up, woo,” he raised his other arm up from the warmth of his pocket and gently pinched wooyoung’s cheeks, warming up his fingers once again. and his heart too, maybe. 

wooyoung’s heart started to race. this contact was a little... too close? no one had ever done this to him, since he was always alone most of the time, or surrounded with people who were just using him to climb the reputation ladder. 

a certain someone who was standing a meter away from the two was snickering in his mind. it was just too funny to hear that last sentence from san. that, “your soulmate doesn’t deserve you,” sentence. as someone who can predict soulmates as accurate as the bus arrival timing system, this is kinda entertaining, but at the same time agonising to watch. 

imagine having to watch the pining of two oblivious sooulmates...

\--

“h-hello, everyone. my name is kang yeosang. please take care of me,” angel boy has finally showed himself, standiong at the front of homeroom class, but looking like... a girl?

is this yeosang or nah?

_yeosang, do you copy? am i looking at you in class right now? or am i just trppin’ and should’ve heard kang yeoja or ???_

_choi san, i’m gonna drop your ass right now._

ah, okay –. so this is really yeosang!

“okay, let’s see, who had an empty seat?” 

“i do! here, yeosang!” an entirely enthusiastic mingi waved his hands around violently, trying to get yeosang’s attention. san snickered, whilst yeosang looked over to observe yunho’s reaction. it was... bland. lack of taste. too unexciting. 

was he really unbothered? listening to jongho’s rants, he was quite active in flirting with mingi. perhaps he was just holding back?

“okay! mingi it is. would you also please show yeosang around?”

“yes-”

“sorry sir, but can he bring me instead?” he asked politely, also politely pointing to san. 

“a-ah, if that’s what you want. are you okay with it, san?”

“totally. absolutely. would gladly show him around,” he replied, smirking at yeosang and earning a few curses back. meanwhile mingi was frozen, holding his hand and face in the same position and expression until yeosang came to his seat. 

“san’s gonna bully you for sure! no kidding! he’s like a two-faced smelly, poopy demon!” mingi whined, stomping his foot on the floor. 

“shut up, mingi! you’re better off with me during lunch,” yunho retaliated, shouting across the class.

“hmph! meanie yunho,” he crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks, trying to act cute. _ah, this is the bullshit you have to deal with everyday in homeroom. welcome to school, yeosang!_

_thank you, kind sir._

yeosang didn’t forget to observe yunho’s reactions all this while. he was smiling now and didn’t look as uninteresting as before. his cheeks had more colour this time, too. maybe he was blushing. _great! they just need a little push._

after homeroom was another two periods before lunch–history and chemistry. san would get to see wooyoung in both classes! he went up a level to wooyoung’s homeroom class, where history was held. 

wooyoung was speaking to his homeroom teacher, so his back was faced to the entrance, where san was standing. 

_his indicator isn’t brown._ he did a mental @ to yeosang. 

[whispering to @/choisan] and?

_...and it means his soulmate isn’t near. it might really be one of the neighbours..._

[whispering to @/dumbchoisan] lol. u’ll jst hafta wait n c

_can you stop with this bullshit? just speak normally, stop sending those pop-up texts like we’re in a pc game!_

okay, okay, sorry san. geez. 

san sighed, deciding to indulge himself in his sad thoughts. 

he knows he shouldn’t completely trust wooyoung’s faulty indicator, but he just can’t help but think of the unimagineable. what if, that night they return home and the first thing he sees is his indicator turning brown?

san would really cry. 

no, but... it isn’t like he’s attached to him or something. he just finds him cute, that’s all. nothing else. it’s not like he likes him...

“hey, san. jungwoo asked me to switch places with him,” it was wooyoung, who was currently setting his things on the table beside san’s. he settled down after arranging his things, 

“i-i’ve never said you can sit,” 

“then where else should i sit?”

san looked around the crowded room. there were a few empty desks right at the back of the class, but they were dusty as heck. not good. 

“here, then,” he sighed and got out his books for the lesson. 

the teacher hadn’t arrived and wooyoung laid his head on the table, maybe deciding to take a short nap. he didn’t really get enough sleep last night in the new environment. plus, san had constantly invaded his thoughts, making it harder to fall asleep.

seeing that wooyoung had laid down, a playful idea slipped into his mind. 

he laid his head on the table too and faced wooyoung, staring at his head. more specifically, observing the way his hair was wavy and shiny. it looked super silky and smooth that one wouldn’t even need to touch it to know that it’s smooth. 

he kept on observing for what seemed like forever, but was actually a few minutes before wooyoung had turned his head to the left, facing san. 

wooyoung’s eyes were still closed. san silently wowed at the length of his eyelashes, pushing down the urge to touch them.

a few strands of hair on the crown of his head had rose due to the wind, making it look like there was a small weed growing on the top of his head. his cheeks were squished together, making his lips look plumper(?) and more attractive than usual, as if it was inviting san to place a kiss on it. 

“alright, class! sorry for the delay! i was held up by...”

san ignored every other voice and continued observing–no, admiring–wooyoung’s face. 

wooyoung, on the other hand, had started to stir in his sleep. 

san smiled and watched as wooyoung’s eyes fluttered open slowly. they made eye contact, but he didn’t really seem shocked that he was greeted by san’s gaze immediately. or rather, it felt like he had expected for it to happen and was anticipating for it. 

“our lovely choi san and wooyoung, good morning, both of you!” the teacher’s loud, gruff voice brought the both of them back into reality. san had raised his head and looked around, cracking his stiff neck in the process. everyone had their eyes on them and he couldn’t help but blush. 

he stood up awkwardly, rubbing his nape. he turned sideways slightly to observe wooyoung’s reaction and coincidently, wooyoung was facing him, too. he immediatey turned away in panic, feeling dumb, embarrassed and awkward. 

_what have i done???_


	10. Chapter 10

_what have i done???_

seeing that both san and wooyoung had already stood up, the class greeted the teacher under his cue. after the class sat down, some curious students turned around to snicker at them or eye them weirdly. san was trying to dismiss them by glaring at them. he didn’t want wooyoung to feel more embarrassment than he had already caused him. he felt like this was all his fault, if he didn’t keep staring at him then this wouldn’t happen. 

_it’s not your fault, san. don’t dwell on it._

san looked to his left to see that yeosang was sitting beside him all along. wait, was he even supposed to be in this class?

_yes i am, idiot._

oh. san looked to his right to glance at wooyoung, who was attentively listening to the teacher ramble on and on about the importance of completing homework on time. 

wooyoung’s expression was... quite normal. he was still exuding the same amount of attractiveness even when he wasn’t doing anything. san’s face flushed again and he turned away quickly, afraid that he’d make wooyoung feel uncomfortable again. 

“you seem to be staring at me a lot today. what’s on my face?” wooyoung mumbled, but it was still loud enough for san to hear him. 

he turned his head to face wooyoung, propped up his chin and smirked. “oh, it’s just... i had to appreciate beauty,” san almost wanted to wink, but... that’d be too weird... right?

“shut up, san,” wooyoung gently hit his forearm, covering his smile with his palm and pretended to be taking notes. san smiled at his reaction and sighed. _damn, he’s really attractive??_

\--

lunch period came by really quickly. like always, san went down to the cafeteria with yunho after math class, but with yeosang tagging along this time. they discussed about various useless topics like, who farted in class, did yunho do his homework, did san close the lights after leaving his room. they bumped into mingi on the way to the cafeteria and started to discuss even more useless topics like the weird dorks they were. 

they were all munching down on their meals after queuing for a while. today’s menu was chicken teriyaki and ebi fry bento sided with chawanmushi, an all-time favourite. 

their table was quite peaceful aside from a few words that were exchanged among the boys, until a group of four loud, popular girls from the last class settled down on the table next to them, placing their trays down noisily and rudely. 

“hey hey, nana! what did you think of wooyoung today?” the girl who sat at the furthest end of the table asked immediately when they sat down, seemingly winking at the girl who sat opposite of her. said girl was wearing a pair of round glasses and giggled, “oh, wooyoung? he looked extra hot today,” she gushed and continued to giggle. she even added on a few sentences with her shrill voice about how attractive he is, not even bothering to stop and take a breath. like, calm down girl, we get it. 

san was rolled his eyes at the scene, thinking about how stupid ‘nana’ looked while talking about wooyoung. he felt like she was purposely speaking about him loudly so that she could attract other’s attention or something. what a fool. 

“omg, i’m in the same history class as him and you wouldn’t believe what i saw today!!” another girl with light makeup in squealed, motioning for the girls to come closer to her so she could ‘whisper’ to them. 

“when mr. yoo came in to greet us, wooyoung was sleeping on the table and this guy was staring at him while he slept!!!!” she did a demonstration of the scene and san couldn’t help but fume. 

“omg! is he maybe... a gay?”

“mayb-”

the discussion was interrupted by a fuming san, who had slammed his fork on the table. he looked up at the girls slowly and opened his mouth as if to say something, but his face changed and a moan escaped his throat. he clutched onto his chest and doubled over in pain. 

“san! hey! what’s wrong?” yunho and mingi were immediately alarmed as they saw the scene unfold. mingi rushed over to san’s side to help yunho hold him up so they could go to the nurse’s office, but yeosang stopped them. it seemed like a certain wooyoung was sitting at a table a stone’s throw’s away from them. he smiled, patting yunho’s shoulder as he stood up to go fetch him over. “i’ll be right back,”

“hey, what do you mean? kang!” yunho called out after yeosang’s vanishing figure, but had soon reappeared, along with another figure. 

“woo... young?” mingi mumbled in confusion, looking at wooyoung with an eyevrow raised. 

“ahhh!!! it’s wooyoung!! hey, nana, it’s wooyoung!” the group of girls started to squeal in excitement, attracting a bunch of attention from other nearby students. 

wooyoung ignored the other students and immediately set his eyes on san, who was still holding onto his chest. a wave of sadness flashed through his eyes as he thought that it must be his soulmate pain and was kinda sad over the thought that they won’t be able to hang out as much after he finds his soulmate. but... why would yeosang call him over anyways???

“san! i’m here!” wooyoung dismissed his thoughts as he remembered the situation at hand. san was still in pain! wooyoung stretched his arm out and patted san’s shoulder, to which san raised his head up almost immediately. his face heated up, breathing heavily. his eyelids were heavy as he took ahold of wooyoung’s hand that was placed on his shoulder. he looked straight into his confused eyes and calmed himself down.

wooyoung felt like the whole world had stopped. the background of the canteen had turned into a wide grassfield. in front of his was san, who was slooking into his eyes with a softer look. the fresh, gentle breeze had replaced the dirty, cafeteria smell and the sound of leaves rustling as the wind blew was a much pleasant thing to hear than the students’ noisy chatter.

“wooyoung-ah. i’ve found you. from today onward, you’re my soulmate,”

san had collapsed on the grass, pulling wooyoung together with him. wooyoung giggled as his head came in contact with the soft grass. it was pure bliss, to have someone tell you that. he wished he wasn’t dreaming at all, he wished that this would really happen in real life, with someone as kind and gentle as san. he would really like it if it happened...

“wooyoung! jung! woo! young!”

he was shaken back to reality and was meet with a pair of grinning eyes. 

“a-ah?”

“are you okay? did i scare you?” san had stood up and patted his head. 

wooyoung looked around and all he saw was the cafeteria and a group of students looking at them. 

where was the field of grass? where was the fresh air? where was the gentle breeze?

“um, san... are you sure? you might just be acting on impulse. are you sure about your feelings?” mingi asked after observing wooyoung’s confused actions. 

“i’m sure, mingi. i’m sure about this. i’m not wrong. i feel it,” san replied, looking over at mingi with a determined look. “i’m also... happy,”

yeosang watched the entire scene with his arms crossed, sitting down on his seat looking like a proud dad. he had completed half of his job. what an achievement!

meanwhile, wooyoung was as confused as ever. 

“w-what do you mean? what just happened?” wooyoung timidly asked and took a few steps back. san was too close! and that little daydream he had just now... just made things awkward!

san sighed and patted wooyoung’s head again. “i’m sorry for disturbing your lunch. let’s talk after school,”

was he rejected? he didn’t seem to show any emotion earlier. could it be that he was wrong? but that strong desire... that sudden spark that lighted. he can’t be wrong!

yunho watched as wooyoung nodded and returned to his table, while san looked at his figure with longing. he patted his back, rubbing it soothingly. “it’s alright, san. just talk it out with him after school. maybe he’d understand,”

“yeah. don’t fight though,” mingi added. the commotion had died down and everything went back to normal. the boys continued eating their bento, while san didn’t even have the appetite to look at it.

_i was rejected, right? i was totally rejected._ san had started a conversation with yeosang, who was just quietly observing everything. 

_good luck, choi san. talk to him properly after school._

_even you’re telling me things like that... can you at least look into the future and tell me what he thinks? or read his mind?_

_nope. i can’t look into the future. i can only read your thoughts. i suggest you obediently wait til you get home, then have a proper conversation with him._

san sighed, picking up his fork to play with his food. let’s just hope things will go on smoothly...


	11. Chapter 11

_let’s just hope things will go on smoothly..._

like many other students, san’s eyes were eagerly fixed on the wall clock, waiting for the minute hand to reach 3pm so they would finally be dismissed from school. 

of course, some brats had to interrupt the lesson by always chatting, not letting the teacher finish up in time. san made sure to give them both a glare before leaving the class. 

wooyoung ended an hour earlier because they were in different classes. san was constantly worrying that he wouldn’t be able to reach wooyoung if he was delayed more. what if wooyoung didn’t return home? what if he started to avoid san? what if he moved out after one day of moving in? that could be possible!

san finally reached the foot of his apartment building and dashed into the lift lobby and started spamming the lift buttons without much thought. 

the security guard at the door stopped him immediately. 

“young man, the lift’s down,” 

san looked up, and sure enough, there was a huge notice plastered onto the metal doors. “under maintenance”, it read. he sighed and immediately headed to the stairs, dashing up to the fifth floor. 

all this while, yeosang was sighing. it was really a hard job being the one who knows everything but can’t reveal anything. makes you cringe so bad. 

he decided that san probably didn’t need any of his help since he had finally figured that they’re soulmates. he trusts san enough to explain things himself without him coming in to give him the confidence to do whatever he wants. anyway, he was sure he wouldn’t want yeosang controlling his body at such a time too. 

thus, he decided to return back to his shared apartment with jongho, the other angel. 

“jjong! are you in?” yeosang called out to the darkness, expecting the younger to pop out from some corner and scare the heck out of him like he always did. 

“you can come out now, i’ve prepared myself,” he sighed, taking a step into the kitchen, one of his favourite places to be. 

all of a sudden, a pair of strong arms wrapped around yeosang’s waist, engulfing him in warmth. a pair of familiar arms that always gave him reassurance, that always allowed him to feel safe.

“what’s wrong? are you feeling unwell? did someone bother you?” yeosang worriedly asked, since it was a pretty rare sight for jongho to be this touchy with him. 

“nothing’s wrong,”

“ah, then... why’re you hugging me? you’re finally showing affection for your senior, eh?”

jongho nestled his chin in the crook of yeosang’s neck and whispered into his ear. “no reason,”

“haha, it’s fine if you do this once in a while. it’s a great feeling... i’m quite tired from seeing all my tasks get lovey-dovey with their soulmates. i need some myself...”

“then... if you don’t mind-”

jongho released yeosang and swiftly took ahold of his wrist, guiding him to the wall behind them and pinning him on it. he dived into yeosang’s face and connected their lips, conveying the emotions and feelings he had for him. 

the way his lips moved, the way his tongue slid inside made yeosang’s stomach go wild with butterflies and his heart beat like it was trying to escape from his ribcage. 

this was totally unexpected. never in a million years would yeosang expect jongho to be doing this kind of thing. moreover, why was he so experienced with this???

jongho parted the kiss when he felt like yeosang was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. he was certain that yeosang would’ve pushed him away, but turns out that never happened. did he accept that kiss?

“j-jjong, that was k-kinda unexpected,” he giggled, pulling the collar of his shirt up to wipe his lips. “something must’ve happened. c’mon, tell me! there’s nothing to hide,”

“t-there’s nothing. i just wanted to kiss you,”

“eh? that makes me a little sad, then,”

jongho widened his eyes, feeling a little guilty. 

“haha, well, you don’t have to worry. seeing you show affection to me makes me... really happy, for some reason,” 

jongho leaned in for another kiss, this time a softer and gentler one. 

“so are you sad or happy?” jongho rested his forehead on yeosang’s, a warm smile forming on his face. the two angels stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a long time, until yeosang broke the silence. 

“mm, i’m happy,”

“me too,”

“let’s go out, jjong,”

“a-ah? b-but-”

“hmm? don’t you have this huge crush on me for the longest time?”

“n-no! y-you’re so confident in yourself that you’d think i-i have a c-crush on you?” jongho backed away from yeosang and went to pour himself a glass of water. 

yeosang chuckled, following him to the counter. “jjong. let me share your troubles with you. i’ve been partners with you for so long, i know when something’s up. you won’t come up to me like that out of the blue,”

jongho sighed as his eyes traveled down to his feet. he sure had a lot of things on his mind, but didn’t feel like telling yeosang anyway. he’d just nag at him and push him away like he always did. he was always taking everything on by himself, not letting others worry for him or share the burden. but... that was what he had been doing all this time, too. 

“yeosang...”

“mhm? when will you call me hyung, huh?” teased yeosang, a smirk forming on his lips.

“h-hyung,”

“yes? i’m listening,”

“so... you know. yunho finally confessed to mingi this afternoon. i was so proud of them, really. finally, after so long. but this had happened because some girl confessed to mingi days back. yunho was present at that time. mingi had accepted the girl because he thought that the reason why yunho stayed single all this time was because both of them hung out too much, so he didn’t have time to go properly think about relationships. and yunho just.. broke down,” 

“that reminded me of our past. remember our third task together? i knew that bastard was already plotting to attack me, but i decided not to tell you because i underestimated the situation, thinking i could handle it all by myself. in the end, he succeeded his plan and you even got hurt because of me,”

“i felt like, the me at that time was similar to mingi. i didn’t want you to worry, so i kept it all by myself. because i was stubborn and naive, it turns out that you were injured too. yeosang hyung. i swore at that time that i’d protect you with my life and be by your side. always,”

“jjong...”

“s-so, um... stop treating me like a kid already! i want you to tell me your worries, so we can solve them together! i want to be a shoulder you can lean on! i want to be the man whom you can rely on without any worries! i-i’m serious about this, i’m not saying this in the spur of the moment, i’m really serious! so... d-don’t push me away anymore and... let me take care of you,”

jongho’s cheeks were flushed red and fumes were coming out from his ears. _this was really embarrassing to say for a grown man like me... but... i’ll do anything for yeosang hyung!_

“alright. i’ll be in your care now-” yeosang lifted jongho’s chin with his thumb so that he could gaze into his dark brown eyes. “jongho.”


	12. Chapter 12

_“jongho.”_

\--

san took a deep breath as he stopped in front of the apartment door, raising his hand to the keypad lock. the door unlocked successfully and was pushed open, only to reveal wooyoung sitting on the dining table, working on his homework with hongjoong. 

ah... he didn’t expect to see him immediately when he entered the apartment!

what should he do now?

“oh, hey san. wanna join us?” wooyoung asked as if nothing had happened that afternoon, smiling brightly at him like he always did. 

“a-ah, well, s-sure,” 

“okay! let’s work on our history homework together!”

san nodded and smiled back awkwardly, retreating to his room immediately. 

he was such a dumb ass! why didn’t he just ask to have a moment with wooyoung? _how long are you gonna drag this for?_

he gathered his materials quickly and stepped into the living room, but hongjoong wasn’t there anymore. maybe he went back to his room?

san awkwardly took a seat opposite wooyoung and set his materials down, accidentally exerting too much strength when he placed his pencil down, causing it to roll off the table. 

wooyoung saw that and immediately dove his hand down the table to grab it, groping around for the pencil. san too had squatted down and was reaching for it, but wooyoung had grabbed his hand instead. 

he immediately pulled it away, as if he was afraid that san might bite, but it was the total opposite. 

“s-sorry,” mumbled wooyoung after he had regained his posture. 

“it’s nothing. thanks for the help! let’s start, shall we?” san stood up and sat down on the tall bar chair, only to almost fall off. seeing this, wooyoung burst out laughing, even though it wasn’t really funny. he doubled over in laughter when san regained his balance but almost fell off again. 

“s-stop laughing! it ain’t funny!” san’s cheeks had turned five shades of red in embarrassment. he buried his face in his arms on the table, secretly enjoying the attention wooyoung was giving him. plus, the way he laughed... the way his laughter was filtered into a melody in his head...

“haha! okay-hahah! f-fine, let’s start for real now,” wooyoung finally managed to contain his laughter and started focusing on the worksheet, but the scene just kept replaying in his mind. 

he ignored the constant replays for almost two minutes, but as soon as his eyes fell onto san’s figure, he erupted in giggles and eventually started laughing loudly. 

“hey, it isn’t that funny...” san whined with an agonized look on his face, feeling like the dumbest ever. 

“i-i’m sorry! it’s just... it’s just-pfft!” wooyoung giggled a few more times and finally stopped, picking up his pen as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "okay, let's start. share your answer with me when you're done!"

"you too," san replied and the two boys started focusing on their assignment.

eventually, the sounds of their pen and pencil scribbling against the paper filled the quiet living room as the two became engrossed in completing their work. however, like a spell was cast on them, their focus didn’t seem to last and after a short while, their thoughts had drifted to the same place: _my soulmate._

san was the first to put down his pencil. he looked up from his paper and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. wooyoung noticed his action and looked up too, only to find san staring at him with a smile on his face. he thought that he would want to see his smile every day and blushed at that thought. _how nice would that be!_

san inched closer as he saw that wooyoung had went back to working on his paper after looking up at him. _he was probably feeling shy,_ san thought. _he’s cute when he’s shy._

“h-hey, what are you doing? hurry u-up and finish your work so we can check it together,” wooyoung finally gave in to san’s antics and thus, forgot everything that he wanted to write on his paper. _damn it, i had a lot in mind... but i don’t care, since i’m with you._

his cheeks had flushed red again. well not really, since it was already a light shade of red from the start. why was he feeling so much like this today? it was indescribable. he just felt more... happy and lively today. like he wanted to pounce onto san and not let go of him for as long as he could. damn, he could hold on forever, too, if only san wanted him too...

“wooyoung? wooyoung! woo! young!” san’s calls had snapped wooyoung out of his thoughts. he felt so embarrassed to have been daydreaming about san in front of san himself. with that, his cheeks flushed a few shades deeper than it already was. 

“what’s with you today? you’re especially cuter,”

“n-no i’m not! s-stop calling me c-cute...”

san chuckled a little, but sighed afterwards. “wooyoung. i need to tell you... ah, no, we need to talk. wait, no, i mean-”

“mm, i get it already. what’s wrong?” it was wooyoung’s turn to chuckle and think that he was cuter than usual. 

“it’s about, um, that incident during lunch period,” san had spoken the words slowly, observing wooyoung’s expression as each word left his mouth.

"ah... right, i have something to say about that, too. but you go first," thankfully, he didn't seem to avoid the topic or seem uncomfortable with it.

"okay," san took a deep breath. "s-so... what happened was that i had my soulmate pain and yeosang had brought you over. i didn't know why he did it then, but after you touched me, it was clear as day,"

"then, i grabbed your hand and told you that we were-"

"soulmates?!" wooyoung exclaimed, cutting san's sentence off.

"y-yeah. judging from your reaction after you had snapped out of your trance after i told you, it seemed like you hadn't heard it at all, so..."

"san, san! i had a vision! or maybe even just a dumb daydream, that we were in a grass field, with a calming breeze, fresh air and all! you told me that you've finally found me and that we're, we're soulmates!"

san was shocked. what wooyoung experienced was indeed a vision, not a daydream. he had read online that individuals with conditions would experience a vision when they find their soulmate. however, this would only happen once in a blue moon. you could say that wooyoung is very lucky.

seeing that san had this... horrified(filtered by wooyoung's mind) look on his face, wooyoung felt his heart drop from a mountain. a lump had formed in his throat and drops of tears slid down his soft, rosy cheeks.

"w-what's wrong? was my vision actually a dumb daydream? a-am i not your soulmate after all? am i... no, will i ever... find a soulmate? s-san, i t-think you mistook me for someone else. i could never-"

seeing wooyoung like this totally broke san's heart. he didn't want to hear anymore of those words. immediately, he went over to wooyoung and took him into his warm embrace, gently stroking his back.

"wooyoung-ah. i haven't mistook you for anyone else. that wonderful feeling, that electricity that shot through my body when you touched me, that voice in me screaming that you were my soulmate. plus, i'm sure my indicator is red right now,"

wooyoung flinched when he heard the last sentence. he released the hug and looked for a red indicator.

"!!!"

indeed, it was red.

"someone else could've touched you at the same time as i did..." he was feeling depressed again.

"hold on, before you think of anything ridiculous! i've read about an article regarding visions. apparently, those with conditions canexperience visions! but it's a once in a blue moon thing. since your vision was about us, then i'm sure it is _the_ vision. so, neither of us have mistaken anything. you're my soulmate, and i'm your soulmate,"

"r-really..." wooyoung sniffled, "i'm glad..."

san smiled and raised his hands to his cheeks, wiping his tears off.

"there, there, don't cry. you've finally found your soulmate,"

"saaaan!!! i really, r-really-hic-like youuu! i'm so happy. i'm so glad my soulmate is you!"

with his hands still cupping wooyoung's cheeks, san leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"i like you too, wooyoung,"

they embraced each other for a few more minutes, while a certain couple had walked in and accidentally stepped on san's abandoned assignment. it had found its way onto the floor, right in front of the door.

"ah... see, joong? i told you we should've came back later!"

"damn, sorry hwa. but i needed to take a shit and there weren't any appropriate public toilets i could've shat in,"

anyway, san didn't even notice the two elders. he was too engrossed in thinking. thinking about their future. they would get a job after graduating high school, rent an apartment and adopt a cat or a dog, maybe. wake up to each other's faces... wow, the life. and maybe... spicy nights? damn...

"san? san... d-do you wanna go get, um, i-ice cream?" wooyoung had calmed down and realised he had been running his snot and tears all over san's shoulder and he kinda wanna compensate that.

san had no idea why but it seemed like he could listen to what wooyoung was thinking, even though he wasn't speaking at all.

"ah, you wanna compensate me? no worries," he smirked and proceeded to sweep wooyoung off the floor and headed his room.

"a-ah, i-i'm not-"

"what are you thinking?" he chuckled, gently flicking his forehead. "change your clothes! i'm gonna go change into mine, too. we're gonna get ice cream. you're paying!"

_damn, i'm not dreaming, right?_


End file.
